<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by wearelovingescapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096485">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes'>wearelovingescapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumei and Y/N spend some time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren Koumei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>doors where Prince Koumei sat on a bench feeding the birds. This is the first time Y/N had seen him doing something else, usually he would be inside studying various war tactics making sure everything went smoothly. </p><p>Not wanting to be an observer any longer Y/N stepped outside. The warm afternoon sun shining brightly. </p><p>"Hello, Koumei can I sit with you?" </p><p>"Good afternoon, Y/N. Yes you may," Koumei replied gently, looking up at you.</p><p>Y/N sat down and watching as he continued to feed the birds. Not a word was said but the two of you sat in comfortable silence for an unknown amount of time. It was peaceful sitting outside with him. The sun was shining warmly, heating up your skin. And the occasionally breeze would come by and wash over both of you. </p><p>Without realizing it Y/N drifted off to sleep, resting her head against Koumei's shoulder. </p><p>Y/N woke up some time later to someone gently stroking her hair. Realizing you were awake Koumei pulled his hand away, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Koumei. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Y/N sat up, rubbing the back of her head nervously.</p><p>"...Its no problem. You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up." </p><p>Y/N smiled, leaning over she kissed his cheek, making his face redder. </p><p>"Come on, dinner should be starting soon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>